un nuevo potter
by laurana-malfoy-rin
Summary: hola! he escrito este one-shot sobre el nacimiento de harry para agradeceros los 100 rr de a los 17 años y los 111 de sentimientos confundidos! espero que lo disfruteis!


**Hola!! Decidí hacer este fic para agradeceros los 100 rr! De Sentimientos confundidos, sois las mejores!! Espero que disfruteis este mini fic y sobre todo que os reais mucho, un beso a todas y gracias de nuevo**

**UN NUEVO POTTER**

Los ojos de Lily se cerraban lentamente, cada vez el sueño se iba apoderando más y más de ella; había pasado todo el día de compras con James para comprar la ropa y algo mas que necesitaba el bebé, ¡ya solo faltaban unas semanas para que naciera!, si antes estaban nerviosos, ahora estaban histéricos, y no era para menos. A Lily cada vez le dolía todo con mas intensidad y James, Sirius y Remus no paraban de sobarle la barriga como si fuera de uso público.

La peli que estaba viendo con James estaba a punto de terminar, era una película muggle que se le había antojado ver, así que su marido, que no se separaba un minuto de ella, se había tumbado con ella en el sofá para verla. Ahora la abrazaba cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba la enorme barriga. La respiración de James era cada vez mas tranquila, lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, mal asunto, porque después no había quien lo despertara. Unos minutos después la película terminó.

-James, cariño, ya termino –le dijo a su marido, que ya estaba completamente dormido- James.... despierta –nada- ¡¡el bebé ya viene!! –gritó en su oreja

Como si tuviera un muelle se levantó de un salto y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la casa mientras iba a por las maletas y gritaba que no se pusiera nerviosa, que todo estaban bien, que ya lo había ensayado con Remus y con Sirius.

Lily, completamente tranquila, se sentó en el sillón mientras se veía divertida como un James al borde de un ataque de nervios se ponía los pantalones del revés.

-¿qué haces ahí sentada?, ¡¡corre!!

-era una falsa alarma.... –explicó ella mientras se levantaba con una sonrisa, sin hacer caso a la mirada de odio y alivio de su marido- pero ya que estás vestido... ¿por qué no me vas a por unos bombones?? –pregunto con una sonrisa inocente mientras hacía pucheros, James levantó una ceja, siempre le hacía lo mismo, a las 12 en punto de la noche a Lily le entraban los antojos ¡la de veces que había tenido que ir al 24 horas mágico a comprarle galletas de chocolate, bombones de chocolate, helados de chocolate, magdalenas de chocolate, todo lo que había sobre la faz de la tierra que tuviera chocolate!

-eso no se hace –dijo el mientras se cruzaba de brazos

Lily se acercó a el por detrás y le dio un abrazo a la vez que lo besaba en la espalda

-si, pero mira que despierto estás ahora, debería hacerlo mas a menudo

-ni se te ocurra

-¿me vas a por el chocolate???

-....

-anda... venga... se bueno.....

-.....

-por fa...

-¿y que me das a cambio? –pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un beso en los labios

-depende del chocolate que me traigas, el último parecía que lo habías cocinado tu, puaj...

-¡ehh!! Aun por encima no te quejes

-jej, anda se bueno...

-esta bien... pero primero déjame ir a por un vaso de agua

Lily sonrió al ver a su marido ir hacia la cocina, ¿¿cómo se había podido resistir tanto a el en el colegio???, aun seguía sin entenderlo, de repente sintió una sensación extraña en la barriga, supuso que el bebe se estaría moviendo demasiado, así que se apoyó en la mesa, porque le estaba empezando a doler un poco, de hecho bastante. En ese momento sintió como el bebé se preparaba para salir.

-ay, mi madre

se acercó lentamente a la cocina mientras se apoyaba en todo lo que estaba en su camino. Cuando llegó a ella se encontró con James bebiendo un vaso de agua.

-James... esto... creo que he roto aguas

-toma –dijo el mientras le acercaba el vaso a Lily, una de dos, o no la había oído, o era tonto- espera, ¿qué has dicho?

-que he roto aguas

James abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego los entrecerró y miró a Lily con una sonrisa

-ni creas que voy a picar dos veces en la misma noche

decididamente, era tonto.

-James ¿crees que te mentiría sobre algo así???

-lo acabas de hacer hace 5 minutos!

-si pero esta vez.. ay.... –gritó mientras se agarraba la barriga, vale, ahora dolía demasiado.....

James la miró nervioso, Lily no era tan buena actriz... y parecía que dolía de verdad....

-¿no me estás mintiendo, verdad? –pregunto el chico para asegurarse

-¡¡¡claro que no zopenco!!

-eh, sin faltar

-James!! Ahhhhhhh!!! –gritó mientras se sentaba en la silla

James, mas nervioso que nunca, se paró mientras pensaba todo lo que había aprendido en sus clases de preparación de parto, de la que por cierto, lo habían echado antes de llegar a saber lo que hacer en esa ocasión. Así que decidió pasar al plan B: llamar a Sirius, seguro que el sabia lo que había que hacer.....

Corrió hacia el teléfono y llamó a la casa de Sirius, le cogió Yania, su novia.

-hola, Yas, ¿esta Sirius??, pásamelo anda que es urgente –dijo con voz calmada, como si no estuviera pasando nada- hola Sirius ¿qué tal?

-bien amigo. ¿viste el partido de Quidditch?

-no, Lily tenía ocupada la tele, hablando de Lily.... –mencionó el mientras miraba a su mujer, que estaba en el suelo, agarrando la barriga y casi sin poder respirar

-¿ocurre algo??

-no, bueno... si, un detalle sin importante, es que jejje, te vas a reír ejjeje –empezó ahora nervioso, mas bien histérico- es que.... EL BEBE YA VIENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas, tan fuerte que incluso lo habría oído aunque no estuvieran hablando por teléfono.

A sirius, de todas formas, le impactó mas el mensaje que el grito, que incluso lo había oído Yania, que estaba en el piso de abajo.

-¿qué hago Sirius?

-¡¡¡y yo que se!! A mi no me preguntes!!!

-¿¿cómo que no te pregunte?? ¡¡tu eres el padrino!!

-¿¿y??

-¿cómo que y?, se supone que tu..

-¡¡¡¡James!!! Deja de hacer el imbecil de una vez y llévame al hospital!!!!! –gritó Lily histérica desde el suelo

-¡el hospital! –gritó James para si- ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido?, adiós Sirius, ya te contaré.

-voy para alla y ten.... –no pudo terminar de hablar porque James ya había colgado

-¿cómo estás? –le pregunto James a Lily mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, la pelirroja lo miró con la cara sudada, cansada y muuuuy cabreada

-o me llevas al hospital o el que va a estar muy mal vas a ser tu

-voy voy

James cogió a Lily en el colo y se la llevó al coche, no tenía mucha práctica conduciendo, pero las embarazadas no podían transportarse, y menos ir por la chimenea, así que.... no quedaba otra

-señora, ¡¡es que no ve que tengo preferencia???!!! –le gritó a un señor en el paso de cebra, que solo intentaba cruzar

-James, estaba verde.... el tenía.... razón –jadeó Lily mientras se agarraba con fuerza la barriga

-llevo a una embarazada en el coche a punto de dar a luz ¡¡¿tengo o no tengo preferencia??!

-.....

-pues eso

El resto del camino fue muy.... "tranquilo", James casi atropella tres veces a la misma señora, que iba muy lenta, se metió por la calle que no era y tuvieron que dar la vuelta, así, y después de media hora de gritos de Lily, llegaron al hospital San Mungo.

-mi mujer esta a punto de dar a luz –le gritó a una enfermera, que ya venía con una camilla

-¿no me diga? –dijo ella sarcástica mientras le tocaba el vientre a Lily- la llevaremos a una habitación...

-Lily

-bien, Lily, te llevaremos a una habitación, aun te falta un poco

-vale, pero me puede dar un calmante?

-claro –la enfermera buscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pastillita que le ofreció a Lily

-es para el –dijo señalando a James, que se retorcía las manos mientras miraba hacia todos lados, buscando a sus amigos

los llevaron a una habitación pequeña pero acogedora, James alternaba paseos histéricos alrededor de la cama de su mujer con momentos de serenidad aparente en los que se sentaba al lado de Lily y le cogía la mano, la cual apretaba como si fuera un muñeco anti-estrés.

-¿¿por qué no han llegado Sirius y Remus????? –pregunto después de un rato

-no los dejan entrar sin el permiso de un familiar, ve tu a por ellos

-¿¿qué??, no voy a dejarte sola!

-será solo un momento, además ya dijo la doctora que aun me faltaba un poco

-esta bien... volveré enseguida –dijo mientras iba hacia Lily y le daba una oleada de besos- y tu quédate ahí dentro hasta que papa llegue ¿oíste? –le dijo a la barriga de Lily mientras le daba un beso también

Salió corriendo, nunca había corrido tan rápido en toda su vida, apartó a las enfermeras y empujó a los médicos mientras gritaba "lo siento", cuando llegó al hall de la entrada se encontró con Remus y Sirius apuntando a un médico a con la varita, amenazándole con que los dejara pasar.

-James!, al fin, este imbecil no nos deja pasar. –dijo Sirius mientras iba hacia su amigo

-sin la autorización de los familiares no les puedo dejar pasar –repitió el médico con voz cansada por séptima vez desde que esos locos habían entrado en el hospital gritando como histéricos

--¡¡soy el padrino!!! ¿es que no soy suficiente familiar???? –gritó Sirius

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿queréis dejar de discutir???!!!, mi mujer esta a punto de dar a luz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¿nos vas a dejar entrar? –pregunto Remus mas calmado

-señor Potter, ya han llevado a su mujer a la sala de partos –dijo una enfermera

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!!!!! –gritaron todos a la vez

Corrieron y empujaron otra vez a los médicos, hasta que por fin llegaron a la zona de maternidad, Sophie (la novia de Remus) y Yania se sentaron fuera, esperando. Pero los chicos entraron a la vez en la sala de partos.

La situación era esta: el doctor estaba en frente de Lily, diciéndole que empujara, Lily estaba sobre la cama, gritando de dolor, las enfermeras pasaban los instrumentos al médico, pero todos se quedaron cayados al ver entrar a esos tres en la sala.

-¿quiénes son ustedes? –pregunto el médico

-el padre!! ¿¿es que no se me nota?? –pregunto James mientras se acercaba a Lily y le cogía la mano sin hacer caso a los gritos de esta de que no lo dejaría que se le volviera a acercar.

-yo el padrino –contestó Sirius ante la mirada del médico

-¿y usted? –pregunto el doctor mirando a Remus

-ehh... el fotógrafo!!! –dijo el mientras se ponía detrás de Sirius, para que no lo sacaron de la sala

-¡¡quítele las manos de encima a mi mujer!! –gritó James al ver donde estaban las manos del médico, que solo trataba de sacar al bebe

-si saco las manos ¿cómo quiere que coja a su hijo? ¿con la boca??? –pregunto sarcástico

-por su bien, ni lo intente –amenazó James celoso

-James cállate de una puñetera vez o te juro que te mato!!!! –gritó Lily como una histérica desde la cama.

-esta bien, señora Potter, empuje ahora –dijo el doctor

Lily cogió aire, y agarró la mano de James, que a la vez agarró la de Sirius, que agarró la de Remus, y así empezaron todos a gritar, Lily por el dolor que estaba pasando y los otros como apoyo y porque se estaban espachurrando las manos unos a otros.

-ya casi esta, solo un poquito mas –dijo el médico agotado

-¿¿quiere quitar a mi hijo de una puñetera vez??

-señor Potter, o se tranquiliza o le juro que le meto el bisturí por la oreja

-sin amenazar

-socorro!! –gritó Lily desde la cama- por favor!!

-ah si, cariño –recordó James volviendo la vista a su mujer

Lily volvió a empujar y un llanto de bebé lleno la sala, el doctor cogió al bebé y lo envolvió en una mantita y se lo dio a Lily, que soltó una pequeña lágrima al ver a su hijo, James se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente mientras miraba a su hijo, Sirius y Remus miraron al bebé y sacaron una botella de champán que habían traído, pero el doctor les dijo que ni de broma.

-¿no esta un poco arrugado? –pregunto Sirius extrañado

-los bebes no nacen planchados –aclaró Lily

Las enfermeras se llevaron a Lily y al bebé y condujeron a James, Sirius, Remus, Yania y Sophie hasta la habitación.

Un cuarto de hora mas tarde trajeron a la nueva mamá y al pequeñajo, que fueron recibidos con abrazos, besos y todas esas cosas.

-es perfecto –dijo James orgulloso mientras veía al bebé en los brazos de Lily

-cógelo –le dijo ella mientras le acercaba al bebe

-¿qué? ¿yo? Pero...

-James, eres su padre –esas palabras fueron para James como si despertara de un sueño, aun no se lo acababa de creer del todo- así que algún día tendrás que...

-¿y si lo rompo?

-no eres tan patoso, cariño

-... –todo el mundo miró expectante a James, esperando una catástrofe

James cogió al bebé mientras Yania y Sophie se ponían al lado de el "por si acaso", Remus y Sirius sacaron fotos, grabaron videos, cantaron, bailaron, y luego le dieron al bebé mas de treinta regalos que habían comprado entre todos.

Lily no dejó que el bebé se acercara a ninguno de los regalos, porque no inspiraban mucha confianza....

-bueno, ahora nos falta a nosotros un ahijadito... –dijo Remus haciéndose el despistado

-tranquilo, Remus, con calma, que después de lo de hoy a mi ya me llegó al menos para un año –contestó James recordando el día.

-no seas exagerado, que la que peor lo pasó aquí fui yo –objetó lily mientras le hacía caras al bebé, que sonreía feliz- mira que listo es!, que suerte que no salió al padre –comentó ella como si James no estuviera delante, pero cuando reparó en la presencia de su marido le mandó una sonrisa cariñosa. Que el contestó con una mueca. El bebé rió feliz mientras jugaba con el pelo de su madre

-¿y como lo vais a llamar? –pregunto Shopie mientras se sentaba en la cama y miraba al bebe con una sonrisa tonta- mira Sirius, que mono es, y que lindo, y que.........

pero Sirius, que había entendido perfectamente las indirectas de su novia, se echó dos pasos hacia atrás como si tuviera delante a voldemort

-ya tenemos al pequeñajo ese, ¿para que queremos nosotros uno? Seguro que Lily te lo deja cuando quieras!!

-eh!, no habléis de Harry como si fuera una escoba!

-¿¿harry? –pregunto James mientras se unía y le hacía también muecas al bebe, pero a este parecían disgustarle, y le contestó sacándole la lengua

-¿te gusta? –pregunto Lily

-si, tiene el pelo como yo

-James... –dijo Lily con calma- me refiero al nombre, no a nuestro hijo...

-ahh!, el nombre, si. Harry Potter

-no, mejor Harry James Potter –propuso Lily, a lo que James le correspondió con un beso en la frente.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, Lily y James pasaron su primera noche con Harry, los tres durmieron abrazados, en la misma cama, sonrientes y mas felices que nunca, pensando en las maravillas que les deparaba el futuro........

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hasta aquí!, esto ha sido todo, espeor que os haya gustado!, y muchas gracias a todas por leeros mi historia! Un besazo muy fuerte a todas!


End file.
